


姐姐-德骨

by Nine1998



Series: 三人行 [2]
Category: OneD
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 12:55:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19273771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nine1998/pseuds/Nine1998
Summary: 原本就是三人行额外的番外篇，嘻嘻~





	姐姐-德骨

**Author's Note:**

> 原本就是三人行额外的番外篇，嘻嘻~

【三人行の番外】

 

喜欢哥哥这种事情，学姐是我第一个倾诉对象，可我没有告诉她那是我的哥哥，只是告诉她我喜欢别人却苦于无法开口。  
“你说的人，是你的哥哥吧？”学姐突然凑近了一些，眼中闪的莫名的光。  
“啊？”张口就想反驳，看见她笃定的眼神莫名又不知道该怎么说。  
学姐，会不会说我变态啊，我……  
“生米煮成熟饭，不就好了吗？”学姐揉揉我的头，笑的很温柔。  
可她通过我看向远方的神情是那样熟悉，像极了我看哥哥的样子，难道学姐她也有……  
似乎是看出了我的想法，学姐将食指放在唇上做了一个噤声的动作。  
“我有一个妹妹。”

 

 

 

——妹妹  
我喜欢姐姐很久了   在很小很小的时候她从路边捡到我的时候   不是那种家人之间的喜欢  是那种以后想和她结婚的喜欢。  
姐姐身上的味道总是香香的  从小我就一直和姐姐睡   后来大了些  姐姐的爸妈给了我自己的小房间  还给了我一个可以抱着睡的熊  。  
可是后来熊丢了  我害怕 于是又如愿以偿的和姐姐一起睡了。  
我不知道为什么  身边的人好像都不是很喜欢我的样子  姐姐成绩好  爸爸妈妈夸她  老师同学也夸她  而我什么都不会  好像也没有人和我玩。  
刚开始的时候写好的作业总是不见  老师说我没有做   久而久之我也不是很喜欢学校了，我只喜欢待在姐姐的身边。  
还好有姐姐。  
姐姐总说她会一直陪着我  直到我长大，然后我们永远永远在一起。  
对于别人来说，姐姐像太阳般闪耀，出色，而我是她羽翼下的一个微不足道的沙硕。  
姐姐说，没有关系，这样我的好我的全部只有她一个人知道了。是啊，别人怎么想和我有什么关系呢。  
姐姐的爸爸妈妈给我报了一个什么东西，好像需要什么艺考，考试地方的人给我们发了演出服，过几天就要去表演了。  
放学，我照旧去找姐姐，姐姐好像在烧着什么东西   
姐姐接了一个电话 。  
“她还小，不用历练那些东西，只要在我的身边就好，她需要什么我都可以给她。”  
姐姐烧掉的东西有点像我的演出服啊。  
可是姐姐说的没错呀，我只要好好在她的身边就好啦。  
姐姐唇角的微笑，怎么那么奇怪呢？

 

 

 

 

 

——姐姐  
你们结婚了，在荷兰。  
她穿着婚纱笑起来的样子，依旧像个孩子。想想这些年用过的手段，终于，完完全全，她是你的了，她永远都会在你的身边。  
和她拍了好几套婚纱，红色的，白色的，黑色的。她尤其喜欢黑色那套，的确，黑色更显得她白嫩，尤其是在这般的夜色之下，虽然现在穿的只是件带蕾丝的泳衣。  
泳池，月光，微风，和她。  
像极了那句话:“她穿着小裙子，在夜色下，摇摇摆摆的扎进你的怀里。”  
“怎么还投怀送抱了呢？”  
你没有推开，反而抱着她，让她坐在了自己的腿上。  
她抱着你的脖子，又蹭了蹭，身上还有着甜香，有点像晚宴上的奶油蛋糕，又有点像花香味。  
“才没有呢，我今天很开心……”她啵唧一口亲在你唇上，“姐姐。”  
是啊，你的妹妹，你的……爱人。  
托住她的后脑回吻，她伸进你胸前的手一僵，你的手指已经按在她的穴口上。  
“不老实。”  
哼，她撅起嘴。  
你抱着她，向前走了几步往泳池里落去，擦觉到她瞬间抓紧了你的衣服，这旱鸭子。  
扑通。  
溅落水花，她顾着擦眼睛的时候，你的手指已经成功探入领地。  
热的，就像嘴一样，一张一合的吮吸你的手指。  
你抵着她靠去了泳池边，水没有很深，刚刚及胸，也能完美的带动乳波流动。  
几下就拉扯开系着泳衣的带子，手指也不轻不重的在她体内试探着，观察每一个动作她的表情。  
“姐姐，你不怕吗，回国后……”她没有问下去，因为你的手又加了一个刺入。  
回国后，父母、朋友甚至所有人的诘问都将会铺天盖地的来吧，那便来吧，反正人是她从小盯上的，现在上的人也是她，和妹妹有什么关系。  
抛开脑海的念头，含住那颗蓓蕾用牙齿浅浅的咬着，随后在那白软的胸前吸出一颗红色的草莓印。  
身下的人叠声喊着姐姐，和小时候奶声奶气喊姐姐的娃娃重叠在一起，你只觉得，手上的幅度更大了些。  
“啊……姐姐！”  
她的呻吟有些破音，你顿时有些紧张 停下了动作，“怎么了，是我弄得你不舒服了吗？”  
虽说平日里偶尔也沾沾油水，终究还是怕自己是不是方式不对。  
“没有。”她眼角染了一丝媚意，带着你的手指又往前了一点，“姐姐 ，用些力 ，操死我。”  
……  
如君所愿！  
这篆养了二十年的鸟儿突然就学会了挑衅了，一根手指也加到了两根，原本是抚摸的手渐渐滑至了脖颈。  
她环住你的腰，离你更近些。  
口舌接吻间还有她从鼻腔里哼出来软绵绵的声音，手指已经沾上了她滑腻的液体，在水中稍稍抽出一些便又被水给冲洗掉了。  
手下的甬道中，明显的感到有个小点的凸起，每每研磨都能见她舒适的眯起眼来。  
两根手指微微撑开些许，勉强的又加入了第三根手，她的叫声也跟着大了些，身子在水中已经站不住了。  
抽动的快，放在她脖子上的手也慢慢收紧起来。  
她在你的抽插里昂起了头，胸膛也开始剧烈的起伏，加大了力道，每更深入一些，穴内也收缩的更紧一些。  
掐住了她的脖子，她明显呼吸的已经有些困难了，又一次插入触碰到那个点的时候，她很大力的抓住了你掐着她的手腕，浑身一僵。  
“姐姐……姐姐，嗯，啊，姐姐……”她嘴里胡乱叫着的，都是你。  
水下的手明显感到了一股热流涌来。  
临近窒息的高潮，来的并不容易，却滋味难忘。  
你松开了掐住她的手，她靠在你的怀里喘息，声音还有着高潮余韵后的酥软。  
“姐姐……好累……”  
这就累了？唇角勾起笑来，带着人从泳池里出来，第一时间为她披上了浴巾。  
她懒洋洋的倚在你的怀里不愿意自己走路，由着你抱着她往室内走去。  
你突然想回答她刚刚的问题:  
“我不怕荆棘，因为你是我的玫瑰。”


End file.
